1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intellectual training toy with which a player can be trained intellectually through intellectual training plays which employ voiced questions, music played and voiced outputs in relation to pictures on disks, which are inserted to activate the intellectual training toy for play.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of this patent application has invented an intellectual training toy having many intellectual training modes. This intellectual training toy, which was disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-212240, has a toy main body which is made up of a base portion and an upper lid which is connected to the base portion so as to be opened and closed. A player places a basic sheet for a basic intellectual training play on the base portion of the toy main body and places further a replaceable sheet on the basic sheet. The sheets so placed are then identified and intellectual trainings corresponding to the sheets so placed can be performed.
An object of the invention is to provide an intellectual training toy with more elaborate idea.